


Dependence

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan has an addictive personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dependence

After Sophie told him about Nathan's behavior in the treatment center, Eliot tells her that its time Nathan loses his alcohol addiction. She tells him there's no way, that Nathan isn't ready to give it up, that his family has a history of addictive personalities. He tells her its time Nathan got a new addiction. She smiles in approval when he outlines his plans.

Eliot makes Nathan go cold turkey, using every trick he's ever learned to keep Nathan locked inside the penthouse suite he rented just for this intervention. The food is the best room service in a five star hotel could provide, delivered promptly on time, with not a trace of alcohol anywhere on the tray. The maids know not to say a word when they come in to clean after Nathan's thrown up everything in his stomach. The closest neighbors are five floors down and can't hear Nathan raging through the night. Eliot doesn't bother soothing him, doesn't bother babying him. He lets Nathan burn himself out, burn out most of the addiction.

Eliot plans to fucks the alcohol right out of Nathan's system.

It starts in the shower days after they've been there. Nathan is limp, exhausted, shivering and naked. Eliot thinks nothing of stripping himself down and joining Nathan in the huge Roman tub. He plans this, knows that the only way Nathan will get rid of the alcohol addiction is by trading it for a new one. After all, Nathan had been addicted to retrieval before his son's death, then became addicted to helping his son. When both those addictions were no longer available, Nathan traded them both for alcohol. Leverage Inc. could have been Nathan's newest addiction but it wasn't quite enough. Eliot planned to supplement it with something new. Something a little more intense and more readily available.

He starts by bathing Nathan with infinite care, slow, simmering sensuality. He knows the other man can barely register what is happening but glazed eyes still watch his hands as they soap every line of skin, washing away sweat and pain. Those eyes clear by the hour, the hot water never runs dry, Eliot's patience is never ending. Soon enough Nathan is squirming in his arms, hands covering Eliot's, urging them down. Eliot hears his own small laughter echoing in the pristinely white bathroom, rough and dark, denying Nathan. Plans to deny any release until Nathan is begging for it, desperate for it, so wound up that even the alcohol can't distract him from his need for Eliot's cock.

Eliot pulls him from the still warm bath. Clear blue eyes glare malevolently at him; Eliot drops a teasing kiss on Nathan's lips instead, thoroughly unafraid, unimpressed. The bed is big and soft, clean now after the maids have finished with it. It's easy to push Nathan down on it. It's harder to evade greedy hands. Eliot grabs those hands, distracts Nathan with kisses, and ties him to the bed. Nathan's outrage turned into moans and pleas for more, for release, for something. Eliot ignores it all, content to nip at his skin, to savor every resilient inch of muscle, to lick and suck at Nathan's pretty red cock and tightly drawn balls. Even more happy to lick his way inside Nathan's tight, tight ass, making hips buck and thrash with every brush of his tongue, press of his fingers, thrust of his cock.

He doesn't let Nathan come, strokes himself off, spilling onto Nathan, into Nathan but never once letting Nathan come down. He is cursed at, pleaded with, Nathan groveling for orgasm. Nathan promising everything and anything for what he needs most. Eliot ignores him and starts all over again. He wants Nathan to want his touch more than he wants the bottle. He wants Nathan to remember this every time he needs a little something to get through the hours and days and pain. He wants Nathan to know this can be his whenever he needs it. He wants Nathan to painfully harden with just one look, wants Nathan to come with just one touch, wants Nathan ready again as if he hadn't come at all.

He wants Nathan addicted to him.

The End


End file.
